


Thank you for taking care of me

by greendalecoolcat



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendalecoolcat/pseuds/greendalecoolcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets that include Jeff and Annie taking care of one another when the other is sick/not well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Copious amounts of pillows

“Annie, I’m home!” Jeff called from the front door. He was coming home after a long day at work and all he wanted to do was relax on the couch with a beer and Annie by his side. But when he shrugged off his coat and entered the apartment, Annie was nowhere to be found.

“Annie?” He took a quick look in the kitchen and then their study, but she wasn’t in either of those places. He was about to give her a call when he heard her from the bedroom.

“Mmph.” Whatever Annie attempted to say was muffled to a great extent.

“Annie?” Jeff ducked his head into the bedroom to find Annie lying on her back with a pillow on her face. “Sweetie, what are you doing?” He walked further into the room until he was leaning against the foot of the bed.

“I hvph a mgrnm.”

“You _what_?” He walked over to the right side of the bed and peeled the pillow away from Annie’s face.

“Ack! I have a migraine.” She threw her arm over her face to shield her eyes from the sunlight creeping through the blinds.

“Again?” Jeff pushed a few strands of hair away from her forehead. She had been getting a lot of stress headaches but the latest one had been a full-blown migraine.

“Mhm.” She sounded exhausted.

Jeff was never sure how to help her during these aching spells, but he did what he could. Annie strayed from taking a lot of medication, so he would let her decide what she was comfortable with. “Do you want me to make you some tea? Or hot chocolate?” He was drawing the curtains in attempt to eliminate all sunlight from entering the room.

Annie sighed from her place on the bed, “No thank you. I already had some earlier but it didn’t help.”

“Is there anything you need me to do? Give you a massage? Cook dinner?” He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss.

“No…But you could lay with me for a while?” She peeked at him from below her arm and quirked a small smile.

He chuckled at her request and kicked off his shoes, “You got it.”

He carefully made his way onto the bed and laid next to Annie on the comforter. He waited for her to tuck herself into his side, her face finding its way into the crook of his neck. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and slowly ran his hand up and down her arm.

“Mmm, comfy,” Annie managed to say.

He smiled, “That’s what I’m here for.” He was silent for a moment before he whispered, “Hey. I think work has been putting a lot of stress on you lately. Maybe you should find more time to relax a bit.”

Annie took in his words and nodded against his shoulder, “I know. I’ll try to ease up on it.”

“I don’t like seeing you in the dark under copious amounts of pillows.”

She giggled, “Thank you for taking care of me.”

He responded by placing a kiss to her forehead. It wasn’t the way Jeff planned to spend the rest of his day, but he had to admit that snuggling up with Annie was better than any bottle of beer and nonsense TV show.


	2. Cocoon of Fabric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is dramatic and grumpy and adorable when he is sick.
> 
> Thank you @celerylapel for the suggestion! I hope this is what you had in mind.

It was 7:30 on a Thursday morning when Annie found Jeff still huddled in the sheets of their bed. Comforter wrapped all around his body, with only his nose and sleeping eyes visible through a small hole. She had just gotten out of the shower and was quickly getting ready for work, pulling on her pencil skirt and teal blouse.

“Jeff, c’mon, you need to get up. You have a nine o’clock class today!” She said as she slipped on her heels.

“Ugh, it feels like someone is throwing golf balls at my head,” Jeff managed to say through his mask of blankets.

“That someone is going to be me if you don’t move your butt. Up and at ‘em, Jeff!” She stood beside the bed, crossing her arms under her chest.

“Annie, I think I’m sick. No, scratch that. I think I’m dying.”

Annie sighed and rolled her eyes, but placed her hand on his forehead, “Oh…Jeff you’re right. I think you have a temperature.”

“Told you,” he mumbled.

“I’ll go get you the thermometer, cold medicine, and a glass of water,” she was already walking out if the bedroom and into the kitchen.

When she returned only a minute later, Jeff was already asleep. She looked at the large cocoon of fabric and Jeff and took pity at his sick state. She bent down to press a quick kiss to his nose and she left the water and medicine on the bedside table. “I have to go to work now, okay? I left the medicine next to you. Don’t forget to cancel your classes for the day!”

“Mmph.” At least he was somewhat coherent.

At lunchtime, Annie decided to head home to check on Jeff. When she got through the door, with chicken soup from the café around the corner in hand, she expected to find Jeff still curled up in bed. But the bed was left empty and the sheets were spread astray.

“Jeff?” She called, but before she got her answer, she found the door to the bathroom closed shut. She walked over and gently knocked, “Jeff, you okay?”

“Ughhhh,” he responded through the door.

She opened it and found him sitting on the edge of the tub in nothing but his boxer briefs, hunched over with his arms on his knees. “Oh Jeff! How long have you been vomiting?” She sat down next to him and ran her hand down his bare back.

“The past hour. But I think I’m finally done,” he said with his eyes still closed.

“C’mon, let’s get you back to bed,” she helped him up and held him steady as he stumbled back to the room. “I’ll get you more water, make sure you keep drinking so you don’t get dehydrated.”

“I can think of something else I’d rather be drinking,” he mumbled as he fell back into bed.

“No scotch until you’re better,” Annie said sternly. “I brought you chicken soup but maybe you can have it a little later.” She started to pull the sheets over Jeff’s body until he stopped her.

“No! No sheets. It’s too damn hot in here. I’m melting, Annie. I am literally melting.” He held up his arm to her face.

“You’re just sweating, dummy.”

“Eh’zactly…” He said deliriously.

She giggled at his slurred speech. He was kind of cute when he was sick. “Alright. Go back to sleep. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Annieeeee. You’re the best-est. I’m all melty but you’re takin’ care of me. I love youuu.”

She smiled at her delirious, sweaty, adorable boyfriend. “I love you too… Drink water, mister!”

When she returned home at five o’clock, Jeff was feeling much better from his 24-hour bug. He was awake and sitting on the couch with a bowl of Annie’s chicken soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too out of character! It was a lot of fun to write...


	3. Blueberry Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie doesn't want her pancakes.

It was a Sunday morning and Jeff was in the kitchen making blueberry pancakes. It was a tradition that every third Sunday of the month that he splurged and made a delicious carb-filled breakfast, much to Annie’s request (but if he was being honest, he loved these mornings just as much). The sound of Jeff’s iPod softly filled the kitchen as he poured the batter into the pan and flipped the golden-brown discs.

Normally, Annie was awake and keeping Jeff company while he cooked their meal, but this time she was still curled up in bed while the first batch of pancakes were warm and set on two plates.

“Annie?” Jeff padded barefoot into their bedroom, wearing nothing but his designer sweatpants and the apron that always made Annie laugh. “Hey, are you coming? The pancakes are ready.”

She groaned into her pillow, “I’m not hungry. The smell is making me feel sick. What else did you make?”

Jeff looked at her curiously, “I only made the pancakes, Annie.”

“Did the eggs go bad?” She sat up in bed and her face was flushed.

“No, I just bought them yesterday.”

Annie frowned, “I don’t think I can eat. Sorry, Jeff.”

He ran a hand down her arm, “It’s okay, just try to relax a bit.”

She gave him a half smile, “What kind of pancakes did you make this week?”

“Blueberry.”

As soon as Jeff finished the word, Annie’s face went from one of disappointment to one of complete and utter disgust. Her flushed cheeks were no longer a rosy pink, but changed through three shades of green as she shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom where she slammed the door closed.

The next few minutes were filled with unpleasant noises coming through the door while Jeff waited for the right moment to go be of assistance. He faced scrunched in discomfort every time Annie wretched.

He walked over to knock lightly on the door but she opened it before he got the chance. “This is all your fault!” She exclaimed as she pushed passed him towards the bed.

“My fault?! How is this my fault?” He asked following her.

“Because you gave me the stomach bug!” She huffed as she flopped back onto the bed.

He sat on the ledge of the mattress and pulled the sheets up over her body. “That can’t be true, Annie. I was sick over three weeks ago. There is no way this is from me.” He then felt her forehead with his hand, “And you’re not running a fever. You don’t have the stomach bug.” He shook his head.

“Whatever…” She turned onto her side and pulled her knees to her chest to get comfortable.

Jeff chuckled, “Okay, Grumpy.” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before he started towards the door. “I’ll save you some pancakes for when you’re feeling better.”

Annie let out another groan, “Please don’t say the word pancake ever again.”

With that, Jeff was off to the kitchen again. _Since when does Annie hate blueberries? They’re her second favorite fruit next to…_ before Jeff finished his thought another came crashing to the forefront. His eyes grew comically wide and his head whipped around to the bedroom door.

He ran, no _sprinted,_ back into the bedroom where he found Annie already sitting up, feet dangling over the side of the bed. Her gaze was fixed on the floor, the song “In My Life” by the Beatles still playing softly in the background.

Jeff crouched in front of her, “Annie…I think‒”

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered.

Jeff let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah.” A smile consumed his entire face and he reached up to gather her close.

Her arms quickly found their way around him and she giggled into the crook of his neck, “I’m pregnant!”

“You’re pregnant!” He affirmed and held her tighter.

They stayed wrapped up around each other for an impossible amount of time. Long enough that the iPod turned off and the pancakes became cold.

Who liked blueberries anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this based on @randomramblesff suggestion (thank you, again! I hope this is what you had in mind!)
> 
> I don't plan for these ficlets to always be related, but this one definitely goes hand in hand with the previous chapter! I hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. Self Doubt and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is feeling anxious about his future and career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just an excuse to write fluff, but it also touches on Jeff's anxiety.

Things were really good. For one thing, Jeff and Annie were currently making out lazily in their bed. But besides that glorious point, things were going really well outside the bedroom as well.

Annie was stationed in Denver, now working for the FBI. She and Jeff were living together in their apartment in the city, where they spent their nights cooking each other meals, supporting each other, and sleeping in the same bed. Sleeping— both the literal sense of the word and its connotation.

Jeff was doing well too. He finally quit his teaching job at Greendale and was opening his own law firm…for the second time. Although his first attempt ended in failure, he was ready to put himself out there and try again. At least that’s what he was telling himself.

He did have his doubts, but like usual, Annie was there to reassure him and cheer him on. She was extremely happy that he was going back to doing something he loved. She was undoubtedly proud of him, and Jeff knew this because she told him this fact almost every day since he left Greendale. Every. Day.

But it was nights like this one in particular when Jeff was just happy to relax and enjoy the evening with the woman he loved. Annie had just finished up some work for a case and Jeff had completed some online shopping for his future office, and now they were lying in bed pressed together, skin on skin.

Their shirts were discarded and pants were tossed to the side and Jeff was kissing his way down Annie’s neck when she giggled.

“What?” Jeff mumbled as he nibbled her collarbone.

“Your stubble tickles,” she said as she scratched her nails along his jaw.

“You should be used to it by now, Annie.” He moved lower on her chest.

“Mmm. I _am_ , but it doesn’t make it less ticklish!”

Jeff chuckled as he moved up to place a kiss on her lips. He loved sharing a bed with Annie. It was his safe place. He loved the fact that no matter what, she’d cuddle up against him while she fell asleep, or that he could turn over and wrap his arms around her at any time during night. And just the simple fact that they could have aimless conversations during sex, much like this one.

“I can’t help it, you’re just too delicious. You smell like chocolate-covered strawberries.”

“Hmmm…maybe because I’ve been using the expensive body lotion my handsome boyfriend bought me…”

“I should thank him. He really knows his stuff.”

“He does. He knows how to treat a woman right.” She ran her hands up his back.

“Please, tell me more about this boyfriend of yours.”

“Well, like I said. He’s handsome, he has nice hair,” she began as Jeff returned to kissing her neck and shoulder. “He loves a good ego boost…” She smirked at him. “But he has the softest blue eyes and when he smiles, it knocks me off my feet.”

Jeff grinned at her and quirked an eyebrow. “He sounds like a catch.”

“He is. But that’s not the best part,” she whispered. “He has the biggest heart. And he’s passionate.” She paused to run her fingers through his hair and caress his shoulders.  “And I’m so proud of him because he’s the best lawyer I know and he is going to do amazing things.”

The smile Jeff wore while Annie was talking about her ‘boyfriend’ soon left his face as he visibly paled and rolled off of Annie and onto his back. She frowned as she looked at the empty space above her, confused at the sudden turn of events.

“Jeff? Baby, what’s wrong?” She was now propped up on her elbows, looking at her now sulking boyfriend.

He was looking at the ceiling. “Why do you keep saying that?”

“Saying what?”

“That‒ That you’re proud of me! That I’m a good lawyer…You just keep saying it!” He threw his arms up as he exclaimed.

“Because…I am proud of you! And you _are_ ‒”

“Please don’t say it again,” he sighed.

“Jeff, I don’t understand.” Now Annie was sitting fully upright.

It was a moment before he finally looked at her again. She was sitting in just her bra, her hair a tussled mess, and still flushed from their previous activities. She still looked amazing even after his outburst. But she also looked a bit hurt. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so harsh. It’s just that every time you say something like that, I start to panic. I feel like I’m under a lot of pressure and you saying those nice things just creates all of these expectations.”

“I’m so sorry that I’ve been making you feel that way,” she scooted closer and ran her hand soothingly up his arm. “I had no idea.”

“I know…It’s okay. It’s not just you.” He found her hand and held on to it.

“Then what is it? Why are you doubting yourself?”

“Annie. You’re talking to the guy who was a fake lawyer, who then proceeded to get fired, and whose firm failed miserably when he was an actual lawyer with a valid degree. Who’s to say it won’t happen again? Why is it so different this time around?”

“It’s different because you’re more prepared this time. You’re ready. You know you want this. I’m right by your side. I’m supporting you.”

“But I thought I was ready last time…”

“Last time you were fresh out of Greendale. You left the family you’d known for four years. You were on your own for the first time in a while. Maybe you told yourself you were ready last time, but this time you _actually_ are.”

“How do you know?” He looked at her defeated.

“Because you’ve grown since then, Jeff.” She said simply.

He scoffed, “Don’t remind me.”

“I’m serious! You’re not the same person you were when you graduated. You’ve become more honest, more open. You admitted your feelings for me that night in the study room. We spent a summer a part while I was on my internship. You waited for me and we started this relationship together. I don’t think the Jeff back then would have been able to handle all of that, but I _know_ that the Jeff today is.” Annie moved even closer and started stroking her hand along his chest. “And you know what else?” Her voice was softer.

Jeff sat up against the headboard and looked at her, “What?”

“You’ve watched so many of our friends move on to bigger and better things, and I think now it’s finally your turn.”

Jeff wasn’t sure what to call what he was suddenly feeling, but it felt like the knot inside his chest finally unraveled and that he could finally breath. It felt like his lungs remembered how to function properly. It felt like Annie’s warmth spread over every inch of his skin. In that moment he was actually convinced that he was ready for this next step. As ridiculous as it sounded, it was almost as if he needed someone to release him from this cage that he locked himself in for years. And as usual, it was Annie who helped him realize this.

Why was he even surprised anymore?

Jeff smiled bashfully and pulled Annie against him. “I love you so much,” he whispered into her hair. “Thank you.”

Annie melted inside as he let his vulnerability break through. “I love you too. Always.” She pressed a kiss to the skin on his shoulder, the only place she could reach as he smooshed her into their embrace.

When Jeff finally released her, he cupped her face and moved in to kiss her deeply. Annie reciprocated with an equal amount of intensity and soon enough, she was back laying on the sheets with Jeff hovering over her…kissing her until she could no longer breathe.

“Hey,” Jeff said when he pulled away. “I know you told me that your boyfriend is a catch but… it should be known that his girlfriend is a goddamn masterpiece.”

Annie giggled as blush crept over her face. “I wouldn’t say that she’s a‒”

He cut her off with a kiss. “And she’s really stubborn, but he’s always loved that about her.”

“Hmm. Tell me more…”

“Gladly.” He kissed her again.


	5. Study Room Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place sometime during Season 3.

Jeff walked in the study room to find Annie curled up on one of the couches, which was odd because she was almost always sitting at the table preparing to study while _he_ was the one napping on the couch. This time though, she was sound asleep with her backpack carelessly plopped on the floor. Something was up.

“Annie?” Jeff asked when he made his was over. When she didn’t answer, he said it again and lightly nudged her shoulder, “Annie…”

“Hmmm?” She managed before she slipped back out of consciousness.

“Annie!” Jeff said again with more volume.

“Gah!” Her eyes shot open and her arms flailed as attempted to pull herself back into a seated position.

“Geez! Relax, Edison.” Jeff said, still standing in front of her.

“Well don’t scare me like that, Jeff!”

“You weren’t waking up! I was concerned for your well-being,” he exclaimed as he sat beside her on the couch.

Annie sighed, “I was just taking a nap.”

“You never take naps. Why were you taking a nap?”

“Because I’m tired.”

“Why are you tired?”

“Ask questions much?!”

“I’m concerned!” Jeff said defensively. “I’ve never seen you in this… state. And your cheeks,” he gestured at her face with his index finger, “they’re all pink and flushed. Are you sick?”

“Gee thanks, that’s a lovely thing to hear,” Annie said as she curled in on the pillow resting in her lap.

“Sorry, I don’t mean it like that…but are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just haven’t been sleeping well lately—”

“Why not? What’s wrong?” Jeff interrupted, still concerned.

Annie huffed out a small laugh and smiled at his protectiveness. He acts like nothing matters to him but that’s not true at all…everything seemed to matter to him, especially when Annie was involved. Whether it was over stupid Annie Kim and crazy Model U.N. or her lack of sleep, Jeff was always willing to help her.

“I guess I’m just stressed with finals coming up,” Annie shrugged and shook her head. “And Professor Kane has been really riding us lately. I’ve been up late studying every night.”

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, Annie. Everyone needs a break once in a while.”

“That’s what I was doing until someone interrupted me,” she smirked bumped his shoulder with her own. It was the briefest touch but her heart picked up a bit.

“Right. Sorry,” Jeff said bashfully. He cleared his throat awkwardly and scratched his head. “I didn’t mean to bother you.”

Annie giggled and placed her hand on his arm, “No! No, you didn’t. I should be getting up anyway.”

Jeff looked at his watch, “Well, study group doesn’t start for another twenty minutes. So you can rest a little while longer.”

Annie was hesitant. She looked back and forth between the study table and the pillow in her lap a few times. Before she could speak, Jeff interjected.

“I’ll wake you up, don’t worry,” He said with a smile and a quirk of his eyebrow.

“I guess I can close my eyes for a little while…”

“You know, I’ve been told that I make a pretty good pillow,” Jeff said while he continued to sit on the couch. It was a complete lie because everyone knows that Jeff Winger doesn’t cuddle, but he’d make the exception just this once. Especially if it meant he could be close with Annie for a little while.

“I guess I’ll have to see for myself,” Annie smiled as she laid her head against his shoulder and wrapped her hands around his upper arm. She brought her legs up onto the couch into a more comfortable position and relaxed into him.

“Be sure to leave a review after your stay. Always looking to improve our services,” Jeff added jokingly.

Annie happily sighed and snuggled closer, “So far so good.”

Eventually she drifted back to sleep while Jeff stayed put on the couch. He fiddled on his phone for a while, but he mostly watched Annie sleep. He watched her eye lashes flutter and her chest rise and fall. And sometime during those too quick twenty minutes, he even placed a kiss on the top of her head.

 

***

Annie thought she dreamed it, but it was later confirmed by Leonard who was lurking in the library.


	6. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is happy drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I just wanted to let you know that I'm still working on "Will you miss me when I'm gone?" It's taking me a while because of life. But also because it is a story line that I find difficult to write. I really want to do it justice. Sorry for the wait! But I hope you enjoy this in the mean time.
> 
> I just really wanted to write something extremely fluffy. So this is the result.

“Annie. Hey Annie. _Annie_!”

She inhaled evenly as she lugged Jeff over to their bed. “Yes, Jeff?”

“I love you _so_ much. More than my Italian crafted shoes. More than my Blueberry…Burberry coat.” Jeff managed to say but then proceeded to laugh at his mix up of words.

Even though his sentiment was sweet, she still rolled her eyes at his drunkenness. “More than that bottle of whiskey you and Britta devoured?” She pushed him lightly until he was sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Annie, ‘course I do. You taste WAY better,” Jeff slurred like it was an obvious answer.

Annie snorted as she pulled off his boots. His grey socks covered his feet and she smirked at their size. His feet were huge, she could hardly believe she got him from the car all the way up four floors to their apartment. He stumbled most of the way, but he kept his arm on her shoulders and leaned his heavy frame against her tiny one. She knew her FBI training would benefit her in the long run.

She moved back up to help him detangle his arms from his jacket sleeves. He was a clumsy drunk.

“You mad at me?” He squinted at her once his arms were free. He clumsily ran his hand up and down her arm.

Annie sighed and gave him a small smile, “No, Jeff. I’m not mad at you.” She briefly tapped him under his chin.

“Good ‘cause I don’t like when you’re mad.” He pushed himself further onto the bed until he was resting against the pillows. Annie grabbed his shoes and jacket and brought them over to the closet while he was spoke. “I like when you’re happy. It makes me happy.”

Annie paused while hanging up his jacket on one of the many wooden hangers. A smile grew on her face and she looked back over her shoulder to see Jeff’s eyes closed with a dopey smile on his face. “I like when you’re happy too, you goof.”

That got another drunken laugh of out him.

“Annie,” he whispered loudly. “Come to bed. It’s SO comfy up here.”

She giggled. “Give me a minute, I’ll be right there.”

She headed into the bathroom and soon emerged wearing her pajamas and a fresh face. Jeff was still lying against the pillows but this time he was rocking his head back and forth as he hummed to an unrecognizable song.

Annie crawled on to the bed and he opened his eyes, “Hey! Your back!”

“You’re in a good mood tonight,” she scooted into his out-stretched arms.

“Mmmm. You’re so comfy, Annie. I love you and your face. Your face is my favorite face,” he punctuated his point by giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I like it more than my face,” kiss. “You’re so pretty,” kiss. “I can’t believe you’re mine,” kiss. “You could be with _anyone_ ,” kiss. “But you picked me. I LOVE you,” kiss, kiss, kiss. Jeff continued to kiss every inch of Annie’s face that he could reach.

“Jeff!” She giggled as he smothered her. “I love you too. And I love your wonderful, glorious face.”

Kiss.

“Sorry I got drunk.”

“It’s okay. You were having a good time. And you’re happy dunk.”

Kiss.

“I’m gonna sleep now, ‘kay?” Jeff sighed happily.

Annie snorted, “Night, Jeff.”

He was asleep within seconds.


	7. Scrapes and Shoelaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie tries out a new running path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed to write some fluff, so here is some fluff. :)

Jeff was in the middle of cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast when he heard Annie teeter her way through the door. He was about to ask how her run was when he heard her softly whimpering out a series of “ow’s.”

When he turned to greet her, he was taken aback by the sight of her swollen right ankle and the multiple scrapes on her arms, and legs. Her running tights were smeared with dirt and her pink hoodie was set askew over her shoulders. Her face was free from scrapes but it was clear she had been crying and her hair was falling out of her ponytail.

“Jesus, Annie! What the hell happened?!” Jeff ran over to her and placed one hand on her head and the other on her shoulder, unsure of where to look.

“Uh, well you know I told you I was trying out that new running path over by 6th and Maple? Well… it turns out they’re still doing construction over by the lake so they have a lot of dirt and ditches and ledges and I slipped and fell and you can figure out the rest,” she winced as she attempted to change her footing.

“God, Annie. Your ankle is huge. C’mon, you need to sit down.” Jeff helped her to the bar stool in the kitchen, trying to make it as painless as possible. Once she was sitting, he crouched down to examine her ankle. He gently untied her shoelaces in attempt to free her foot but he stopped when she cried out in pain. He sighed and soothingly rubbed his thumb over her hand.

“I think it’s sprained,” she sniffed.

“Yeah, it definitely is.” He paused a moment before it dawned on him. “Wait a minute…Annie, how the hell did you get home? Did you walk?!”

She winced. “Yes.”

“What?! Why didn’t you call me?!”

She squeezed her eyes shut before she gestured over to the coffee table in the next room. “I forgot my phone.”

He ran his hand over his face, “I don’t believe this.”

“Jeff, I’m sorry, I‒”

“No, Annie! It’s not your fault. I’m mad at myself because I didn’t go with you this morning. This would have never happened!”

She let out a small chuckle, “It’s not your fault either, dummy.”

He smiled crookedly at her and stood back up so he was almost eye level with her again. He pushed some strands of hair away from her face before caressing the side of her head. He pressed a delicate kiss to her flushed cheek. “We have to get you to a doctor.”

She sighed and nodded, “We should go now. We’ll probably be waiting around all day.” She started to climb off the stool before Jeff stopped her.

“Woah, where do you think you’re going? You can’t walk on that, Annie.”

“Well what do you expect me to do, Jeff?” She agitated.

Before she had time to think, he scooped her up into his arms, bridal-style, and walked towards the door.

“No! Jeff, this is ridiculous!”

“Oh come on, you love it.”

Annie rolled her eyes, but she was unable to hide her obvious smirk.


	8. Bargain Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter that touches on Jeff's anxieties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning, anxiety attack goes into somewhat detail.

When Annie suggested they go to Ikea to pick out some furniture for their new place, of course he was hesitant, but he soon agreed because they needed a new living room set anyway. It was Ikea, no big deal. None whatsoever.

Even the drive up to the shopping center was fine. Annie sang along to the radio and he teased her about the fact that she knew every word to that new Bruno Mars song. It was fine, really. Even when he pulled into the parking lot, he was barely aware that his heart rate slightly picked up a bit. It was nothing. Buying furniture could be stressful, everyone knew that.

And he was fine as they walked hand in hand through the automatic doors. There were lots of couples and families there, probably shopping for the same reasons as Jeff and Annie. Everything was a-okay! And the bright fluorescent lights may have made him feel a bit on edge, but Annie was there and listening to her voice calmed him. She was talking about colors or fabrics or something to do with curtains or couches, but he didn’t catch the last part because he started to hear his heartbeat in his ears.

He was okay. Mhm. Yup.

He looked to his right to find a wall of boxes stacked to the ceiling, multiplying before his eyes. He gulped and looked to his left and saw a long row of fake bedroom displays that looked like a never-ending maze. He only realized that he stopped moving to catch his breath when Annie came to a halt in front of him and looked back with a worried expression.

“Jeff, what’s wrong?” She planted herself in front of him and began to rub his shoulder with the hand that he wasn’t currently clinging onto for dear life.

He couldn’t find his words so he just stood there panting, like he just completed one of his six-mile runs.

“Look at me. Jeff. Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

He gulped and shook his head. “I can’t. I need to…I have to get out of here.” He kept his eyes closed and continued to shake his head.

“Okay. Of course, let’s go. Come on, follow me.” He wasn’t positive that he’d be able to move because his feet felt like lead, but sure enough, she was pulling him towards the exit and into the open outside air.

The roaring in his hears quieted down as he doubled over and attempted to steady his breathing. All the while, Annie was reassuringly rubbing his back.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. Just breathe.” She continued to help him through his panic attack, even as he finally felt steady enough to stand up straight. He didn’t even consider the fact that he was in public and that everyone was probably watching him make a fool of himself. But when he opened his eyes he realized they were beside a deserted side of the building. He leaned back against the brick and rested his head on the rough surface.

Annie took hold of his hand and gently coaxed him to look at her. “Hey. Jeff. You’re okay.” She soothingly stroked his cheek with her thumb. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“Sorry,” he breathed. “I just. Panic attack.” His voice was hoarse.

She continued to soothe him and ran her hand over his shoulder. She nodded at him. “Can you tell me what triggered it?”

He ran a hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. “The last time I was here…” He took a deep breath.  “I got the call that I was disbarred.”

Annie looked at him with the saddest eyes. “Oh, Jeff…” She pulled him in for a hug, and her arms wrapped around him as much as they would allow and she held him in a secure embrace.

His arms did the same and he allowed her to hold him as he pressed his face into her neck. They stayed that way for a few long moments until he his breathing was steady again. When he pulled away he looked at her with an exhausted and defeated expression.

“You’re okay.” She smiled at him sadly and grabbed his hands.

He nodded. “Sorry. For all of this. I didn’t mean to make a scene.”

“Hey, you didn’t. Don’t be sorry.” She squeezed his hands. “But why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because,” he sighed. “I didn’t think it was a big deal. I thought…I was over it. Dammit, Annie, it’s been eight years,” he closed his eyes and groaned.

“Jeff, it’s okay. There isn’t a time limit on these things.”

“I know. But why does this still affect me? I hate that it still affects me!”

“Because that was a life-altering moment for you. It was a big deal. Sometimes it takes time to feel okay again.” She said it emphatically so he would believe her.

“But I thought I was okay.” He looked to the sky. “I remember everything about that moment.” He shook his head. “I was buying a desk for my condo. I finally picked one out and then I got the call. It felt like my entire world turned off. I felt exposed and terrified and like all the air was drained out of my lungs. A part of me wished it was so I wouldn’t have to deal with the biggest screw up of my life.” He then pointed out towards the parking lot. “And then I sat in my car for an hour, trying to calm myself down.”

Annie held his face in her hands. “Jeff, I am _so_ sorry you had to go through that alone.”

“Yeah, well. I deserved it.”

“Hey. You are a good person, Jeff Winger. The best that I know. You’re okay. And I love you.”

Jeff wiped at the tear that managed to escape from his eye. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I love you.” He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers.

In the moment, he finally began to feel okay. And he was.

“Come on,” she smiled at him. “Let’s go. This place is overrated anyway.”

He smiled back and nodded. “Maybe we should try online shopping. We can do it from the comfort of our bed.”

“That sounds perfect,” Annie pulled him towards their car.

“And then we can do it.”

Annie scoffed and shook her head. “Let’s go, Mister.”

 

 

Yeah. He was okay.


	9. Good Days, Bad Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff has some bad days, but he's learning to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, readers! It's been a while. So I'm posting two chapters (9 & 10)! This one is a bit heavy, sorry about that! But I think it's important to write honestly about different aspects of life and health. The next chapter is a lot lighter! Thanks for reading! :)

Jeff has a lot of good days. They’ve been increasingly better in the in the recent months. Truthfully, he _feels_ like he’s having better days, but it’s been confirmed numerous times by his therapist and his mom, and if he’s being honest, Annie thinks so too. She never says anything out loud, but it’s obvious in the way she smiles at him while they’re watching television on the couch, or the way she sometimes crawls on top of him in the morning and showers him with gentle kisses while he pretends to be asleep.

And despite the bad days he still often has, Annie never pities him. God, he’s so thankful for the fact that she doesn’t pity him. He may have had a considerably fucked up life (Annie always argues that it has been “challenging, but not at all fucked up”) but he would rather assist the dean in picking out costumes every damn day of his life rather than have somebody pity him for his fatherless childhood or for the idiotic lies he’s told that got him to where he is today.

But yeah, he still has bad days and he doesn’t really know how he can change that. Like today, he feels pretty shitty and he doesn’t have a reason. Annie understands this and is patient and supportive. It was a lot harder to deal with his bad days when he was alone. The first time he felt like this early in their relationship, he tried hiding it. He didn’t want Annie to know that there were parts of him that are still broken.

* * *

They were in bed and Annie tried to get something started. She was kissing his neck and working her way down his bare chest. She left a trail of open-mouth kisses in her wake. Her hands danced around his torso until he was squirming beneath the sheets. He wasn’t reciprocating like usual, so she attempted to pull his arms around her.

He wanted to return her kisses and push up against her. He wanted to give her what she wanted when they crawled into bed that night. But he didn’t have the energy. His mind was half way somewhere else and his heart was god knows where.

“Annie,” he breathed. “Annie, not tonight.”

She paused above his torso and looked at him with concern and a touch of hurt. He gently pulled her off him until she was lying alone on her side of the bed. He could tell she was embarrassed and thoroughly confused because Jeff Winger loved sex. And more importantly, he loved sex with Annie Edison. He told her so just that morning. “I don’t get it, what did I do?” She asked.

He ran his hand down his face. “You didn’t do anything, okay? It’s me. I just- I can’t right now.”

“Jeff, is something wrong? You can talk to me. I-”

“I don’t need help.”

“I don’t want to help you, I want to understand.” She tentatively placed her hand over his arm and squeezed when she realized he wasn’t pulling away.

He closed his eyes and shook his head on the pillow. His breathing picked up considerably and then he gave into something that was eating at him ever since they began their relationship. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a pill bottle from the contents of the drawer. He tossed the bottle between them and then returned to his pillow and continued to concentrate on the ceiling.

Annie reached over and read the bottle, which revealed to be prescription medication for major depressive disorder. “Jeff,” her voice was soft. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He still wasn’t looking at her and he only shrugged in response.

“Jeff,” she scooted closer to him. “This,” she shook the bottle, “is okay. It’s not something you have to hide from me.” She leaned closer and tried to catch his gaze but he turned his head to avoid her eyes. “Okay?”

He felt himself shrugging into the mattress again, this time with a stinging sensation in his eyes.

“How long have you been taking these?” She asked gently.

It was a good thirty seconds before he responded, swallowing thickly. “Since I graduated.”

This time she pressed herself completely against him and placed her cheek on his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me,” she whispered.

“I don’t want you to feel sorry for me,” his voice was forceful but he couldn’t hide the way it broke. Jeff doesn’t cry (well, he never lets people see him cry) but he couldn’t help himself in that moment. He’d been hiding it from her for months and every time he swallowed a pill, it felt like he was lying to her. But hiding it was necessary because _nobody pities Jeff Winger_.

Annie pulled herself up and pulled his face towards hers, it was wet with tears. “I would never do that.” She wiped his cheek with her thumb.

He took a breath, “I’m sorry.” For not telling her? For not wanting sex? For crying? He didn’t know but it was probably a combination of all three.

“You don’t need apologize,” she kissed his damp cheek. “Jeff, you can always talk to me about this.” His arm wrapped around her back and held her to him.

“You don’t need this. You don’t need to deal with my crap.” His voice was gruff.

“I love you and I care about you. I want you to be happy. You’re not a burden, Jeff. Please don’t ever think that you’re a burden to me.” She rubbed her hand soothingly over his chest. “I love you,” she said it again with more conviction.

He nodded and swallowed thickly. “I love you, too,” he finally looked at her and pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Annie leaned down to gently press a kiss to his lips. It was a tender moment before they settled under the covers. She stayed close to him but was careful not to smother him, but once she closed her eyes, Jeff wrapped his body securely around hers and nuzzled his face between the crook of her neck and her shoulder. For the first time that night, he went to sleep not feeling ashamed of his depression.

* * *

So on days like today when he wakes up and wants to curl in on himself and never get out of bed, he thinks of that night. It was the night that Annie finally saw the truth, the night she saw Jeff Winger in his entirety. It was embarrassing and exhausting but also undoubtedly relieving. He knows she won’t judge him or be angry with him when he needs to be alone, or when he needs to sleep away the hollowness he sometimes feels. She understands and she makes these days a lot easier.

With Annie, Jeff knows that on the days when he feels the most numb that she’s there to help him feel again.


	10. Of Poets and Films

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is watching one of his favorite films.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, readers! I posted two chapters tonight (9 & 10)! So be sure to check out the chapter before this one, "Good Days, Bad Days" if you're interested! :)

“Jeff? Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

Annie walked into the living room to find Jeff in front of the TV hugging a pillow and discretely wiping a tear from his eye.

He was surprised to see her standing at the end of the couch. “What? Nothing.” He coughed and cleared his throat and sunk further into the couch cushions.

Annie looked at the TV to see ending of _Dead Poet’s Society_ play across the screen. Her expression turned from concerned to surprise as she watched Jeff keep his eyes glued to the screen. She wasn’t sure what to say without making him feel even more embarrassed than he clearly already was. She didn’t want to make him think she was making fun of him. She actually found it really sweet that his emotional side was coming to the surface.

She made her way to the space beside him and curled up against his arm. “I didn’t know you liked this movie,” is all she said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

“I liked Robin Williams,” he said with his eyes still trained on the screen. His voice sounded thick, like he had something caught in his throat.

Annie soothingly ran her thumb along his sweatshirt clad arm. “He was one of my favorites too.”

“I loved this movie as a kid. I think I watched it every weekend for an entire month,” he let out a slight laugh.

“Aw, Jeff. I had no idea.” She took a chance and tilted her head to look up at him.

His eyes were dry but still rimmed red. “I don’t know…I guess I found it kind of relatable. Kids who don’t have good home lives… Looking for someone to look up to… yada yada yada.”

She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tight. “I know the feeling.”

He smiled crookedly at here and returned her hug. They stayed like that until the credits rolled across the screen.

“We should watch more of his films,” Annie said.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on a few different works in the past few months, and I'll hopefully have at least one of them posted within the month! Stay tuned! :)


	11. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after Competitive Ecology.

_“All seven of you will share a microscope, one bench, and one grade that I will average. Everyone else gets their own stuff.”_

_“So can we get an extension on the first assignment?”_

_“No. You all fail.”_

\---

After the hard linoleum broke her fall, Annie quickly regained her consciousness and pulled herself together. If it was any other day, she might have been a bit peeved that none of her friends went to her side to help her after she _fainted_ , but they were all awake for over twenty-four hours so she couldn’t really blame them for their slow reaction time.

And after another roll of the eyes from Professor Kane and a very uncomfortable and exhausting biology class, Annie and the rest of the group shamefully walked out of class and headed their separate ways. They needed to go home and shower and sleep and take some time away from each other.

But before heading back to her apartment, Annie decided to head to her locker so she could retrieve the first-aid kit she stored in there for emergencies…or for times when someone falls off their stool in biology class. She felt an ache every time she put pressure on her forearm and sure enough, there was a bruise the size of a golf ball just below her elbow. She grabbed the instant icepack from the kit and headed to the outdoor seating area next to the library. She was too busy finding a comfortable position to notice Jeff taking the seat beside to her.

“Need some help with that?”

“Jeff!” She jumped in surprise, shocked that he wasn’t the first one to break out of there after such a hellish night. “What are you doing here?”

He kind of let out a mix between a sigh and a chuckle and shrugged at the ground. “I feel kinda bad I didn’t save you from that fall.” He looked up at her and smirked, “Looks like you took quite the hit.”

She rolled her eyes despite the smile that crept across her face. “I’m fine, Jeff. Just bruised, nothing I can’t handle.” She readjusted the icepack so it was covering more of the purple and blue skin.

“Here, let me.” She held her breath as he gently outstretched her arm, so it was carefully cradled in his hand. He took the icepack from her other hand and carefully placed it over the bruised area. When he looked at her and gave her a small smile, her heart may have flipped a few times.

“You don’t have to,” she said softly.

“I want to.”

She didn’t pay attention to the way his thumb traced a soothing pattern over her skin.

He wasn’t watching her, just intently looking at the task before him. But she was watching him. His disheveled hair, his untucked shirt. The first few buttons were undone, just enough so some hair was peeking through. There were bags under his eyes, and his stubble was thicker due to the long hours. It was hard to hide the smile overtaking her face. It should be known that Jeff Winger, even when lacking beauty sleep, was pretty darn adorable.

After a few more moments of silence, and subtle ogling, Annie spoke up. “You know, I don’t really think you’re a bad grade in a tight sweater.”

Jeff quickly brought his attention to her after the break in silence, and chuckled after what she said had registered. He nodded and contemplated what to say. “You’re right. This is a button down.” He grinned when she rolled her eyes and huffed out a laugh. After a moment, he glanced at the ground again. “Yeah, sorry about that too. That was kind of harsh. I don’t think you’re a good grade in a tight sweater.”

She shrugged, “Well, you’re not far off. That’s the real reason why everyone wanted me as their partner anyway.”

“Annie,” he looked at her incredulously, “You’re much more than that. You have to know that by now.” He was still caressing her arm and pressing the icepack to her skin.

She avoided eye contact and shrugged again.

“Annie.” He waited for her to look at him. “I wanted to be your partner because I like hanging out with you. I mean, I won’t deny that your straight-A track record was in the back of my mind, but…”

She cracked a smile.

“…you’re awesome, Annie. And it’s not because of your grades. Or your tight sweaters. Although they do help.”

She laughed and shoved his knee with her free hand, “Gross.”

He smiled genuinely at her.

“I like hanging out with you too,” she smiled.

Instead of responding, the moment feeling all too intimate, he gently lifted the icepack and looked at her injury. “How’s it looking?”

Annie adjusted her arm (still in Jeff’s hand) so she could get a better look. “Better. The swelling went down.”

“Oh. Good. I guess my work here is done.” He tossed the icepack onto the table. It was a moment before he realized he was still holding her arm, and when it became apparent, he quickly let go and ran his hands down his thighs. “Uh, I should go. I need a nap. And a shower.”

She nodded and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. “Yeah. Me too.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jeff asked after he stood and gathered his biology textbook and phone.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “And thank you.”

“No problem,” he gave her a small smile back.

As he turned to leave, Annie gathered her own things, including the now lukewarm icepack. She was about to stand up and pull on her backpack when Jeff unexpectedly returned to her side and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

“Get some sleep, Annie.”

And then he was off. She watched as he briskly walked through the exit.

 

She smiled the entire way back to her apartment.


	12. Invisible Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 AU? Sort of angsty, sort of dark, sort of sweet?

He was sitting in his new office when he got the call. It was from Gilbert. Pierce had a heart attack. A real one this time. It felt unreal, arriving to the hospital like they did all those years ago when he had that overdose of pills. The group was all there waiting for him, waiting to hear from the doctor. It turns out he remained conscious but they needed to keep him overnight for a while. Everyone stayed and kept him company, letting him know they were there for him. They were a family after all. But eventually it got late and Gilbert assured them they could head home. He offered them the spare rooms at Hawthorne mansion, so they wouldn’t have to drive the distance home.

Which was how Jeff found himself sleeping in a sixty-year-old bed, with outdated paintings covering absurd wallpaper. Sure, they could have all went home to their own beds, but no one really wanted to be alone after the stressful events of the day, so they collectively agreed to take up Gilbert’s offer. They planned to head back to the hospital in the morning.

But now Jeff was lying there, thinking about all the ways his life had gone to crap since he graduated. His career was going nowhere and he’d been too ashamed to tell the group about it. He kept waiting for the right case, for something to save him from the mess, but nothing was happening. And now, Pierce was in the hospital and everything was going to shit. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed the sound of footsteps approaching his room.

“Jeff?” There was a sniff.

He jolted slightly, not expecting anyone else to be awake. “Annie?” He squinted towards the doorway. He immediately thought of the worst… The hospital called… There were complications… Something else awful happened. “What’s going on?”

She twisted her fingers into her shirt. “I can’t sleep.” Sniff. “I’m…I’m worried about Pierce,” she couldn’t help the way her voice cracked.

He looked at her, standing there in yesterday’s clothes, seeming completely helpless. He didn’t have to think too hard about his next move because when it came down to it, there was never any other choice. He lifted his blanket, “Come here.”

She let out another soft cry as she made her way across the room in the dark. She immediately cuddled right up into him and curled into his chest. They laid together on their sides, no space between them. If it was any other night, he would have done everything in his power to avoid this situation. Despite the many times he often daydreamed about moments like this, he never planned on allowing them to happen. But he didn’t give it another thought when he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Maybe he needed this too.

The feel of his arms tightening around her caused Annie to openly sob. Maybe it was because it was the only time all day that she allowed herself to be unguarded. She no longer needed to keep up her brave front, and the feeling of being in someone else’s arms allowed her to feel safe. She needed comfort and he was there.

Her arms were wrapped equally as tight around his torso, like she was never going to let go. She was aware that the rest of the group was sleeping in their respective rooms so she did the next best thing and muffled her cries into his shirt. Jeff’s hand soothed along her back as she cried, holding her a bit tighter every time she gasped.

“He’s going to be okay,” he whispered softly.

“You…you think so?” She managed to ask.

“I know so.” He was a nervous wreck on the inside, but it was what she needed to hear.

“I don’t want to lose him, Jeff.” She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

“He’s not going anywhere.” He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Jeff’s arm made its way back around her, keeping her close for as long as he could. After her crying completely stopped and she was down to a few sniffles here and there, she stared intently at his chest and began tracing slow patterns over his shirt, to keep her busy. Distracted. It was funny…they’d kissed and made out and shared important moments all before, but this was the most intimate they’d ever been. There was something significant about being one another’s comfort, about being someone who takes care of the other. She went to Jeff. She didn’t go to Shirley, or Britta, not Troy or Abed. She went to Jeff. And that said a lot more about what they were to each other than any kiss ever had.

He watched her as she continued to draw over him, invisible ink warming him in its wake. It wasn’t until he closed his eyes that she spoke, filling the silence that was left after her cries. “So how is everything?” She didn’t look at him, just at the canvas in front of her.

She was obviously asking about his firm. His old-new job as a lawyer. His life after Greendale.

He paused. “It’s good.” There was more going on behind those words and Annie knew it, but she could tell he didn’t want to talk about it. At least not now.

“Good.” Her finger stopped in its path and she allowed her hand to rest on his side. She finally looked at him. She really looked at him. “I miss you.”

He felt a tightness in his throat. There was something so sincere about her words. There was more laced within that sentence than either of them were willing to admit, something that made him want to keep her there in his arms forever.

“I miss you too,” was all he said, watching her watch him. Her arm fell around him again and squeezed.

“Thanks for letting come in here,” she said softly.

“Yeah, well,” he gently wiped her cheek with the side of his finger. “I don’t like seeing you cry.” Her tears were long dried, but he made the gesture anyway.

She smiled weakly at him, and they continued to stare at one another until their eyes were heavy. It didn’t feel weird or awkward. It was comfort. They drifted to sleep together, wrapped in each other’s warmth.

\---

When he woke up that morning, it was still early. Early enough for the sky to be transitioning from a deep blue to a softer one. He hadn’t moved much at all during the night, just enough to let Annie twist and turn to get more comfortable, which is why her back was now pressed against his chest and his arms remained around her. He could tell she was awake, but he didn’t want to move. He wanted stay like that, he didn’t want to get up and have to deal with what would be another difficult day.

But she wasn’t moving either, she just laid in his arms, letting him hold her. She didn’t want to wake him, so he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

He pretended that he couldn’t feel the way her hand was stroking his own.

Neither of them moved until they heard Jeff’s phone vibrating on the nightstand beside them, buzzing against the hard wood. Annie gasped at the unexpected sound and sat up on her arm. Jeff too was startled, so he mirrored her position and reached over her for his phone. So much for pretending to be asleep…

“It’s Britta,” he said rubbing his forehead. “She’s looking for you.” He fell back to his side and reached over her to show her the text.

**have u seen annie?**

“Oh, um.” She started to sit up on the bed. “I guess everyone is waking up.” She ran a hand through her hair, trying to ignore the tension that just arose.

When he saw her getting up he felt weird laying on his back, so he sat up against the headboard, blanket still tangled around his legs. “Um, yeah. I guess.”

She turned to face him and smiled slightly. They were still sitting close, remaining on one side of the bed with her knee touching his thigh. “I guess I should go get ready before we head off to the hospital.”

He nodded at her and smiled, his hair still a mess. Still covered in her invisible ink that only they knew was there. “Me too.”

It wasn’t quick, it wasn’t all that unexpected when it came down to it, but as they held each other’s gaze, it only seemed natural that Annie leaned in and kissed his lips. It wasn’t sexual, it wasn’t needy. It was soft and close-mouthed and neither of them were eager to end it or go further. It was just a kiss between two people who were grateful for one another. Two people who loved each other.

And maybe they didn’t know what that meant yet, maybe it would take time to figure out their relationship to each other. But they did know that they had a place in each other’s lives that couldn’t be filled with anyone else.

When Annie finally pulled away, Jeff kept his eyes closed, taking in the moment. She caressed his cheek in her hand until he opened his eyes. She smiled softly at him for a moment and then made her way off the bed. He watched her leave the room and sat there for a while, missing her.


	13. Invisible Ink, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter, Invisible Ink. Thank you for the feedback and enthusiasm that sparked this sequel!

After she left, he sat there for a while, thinking about everything that happened. Everything it all meant. They slept together. Slept in the literal sense of the word—nothing more because Annie was sad, Jeff felt lost, and they were both a little broken. Maybe they always would be. But it didn’t change the fact that they were wrapped around each other all night, or the fact that Annie kissed him.

It wasn’t meant to mean anything other than a thank you, or maybe even a gesture of comfort. But it was meaningful enough for Jeff to still be thinking about it. To be thinking about how much he wanted to do it again and have it mean something else. Or maybe that was all it would ever mean because Annie Edison always tried to mend Jeff Winger from the inside out.

But it wasn’t fair of him to expect that of her. Especially because he seemed to be the only one who could see she that needed mending too. And he wished he could be that person for her. He hoped that he was. So when she left his room that morning and he sat there, contemplating everything about their relationship and the last six hours, he missed her in a way he couldn’t explain. In a way he never had to experience.

He knew they needed to talk. He needed to tell her how he felt, the way she made him feel. The fact that even when his life was going to complete shit, she made the pain bearable.

But first they needed to go back to the hospital, to check on Pierce. To find out if he was going to be okay.

\---

By the time they were all out of their rooms and ready to leave, they gathered outside where the cars were parked. Jeff hoped there was some chance Annie would ride with him, so they could maybe talk, but all hope was diminished when Shirley looped her arm with Annie’s and asked who else would be joining them in her van. Troy and Abed immediately took up her offer because they had found some weird amusement in the automatic sliding doors.

Jeff sighed and climbed into his car. He was momentarily startled when Britta swiftly made her way into the passenger seat, slamming the door closed. “Britta,” he said flatly and started his car. She rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms as he pulled out onto the road. She seemed pissed about something but he didn’t comment because he literally did not have the energy to deal with whatever she was grumbling about. But of course, because the universe really hated him lately, she opened her mouth and went off.

“You really can’t keep it in your pants for one night, huh Jeff?”

He. Did. Not. Have. The. Energy. “Excuse me?”

“Abed saw Annie leaving your room this morning,” she said accusingly.

Goddammit. Of course he did. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Britta. So just drop it.”

She didn’t. “One of our friends is sick in the hospital and your head is so far up your own ass that you don’t even care. And with Annie, no less! Real nice Jeff, manipulate her while she’s the most vulnerable.”

“Hey!” He exclaimed, looking over at her angrily. “That is not what happened!”

She scoffed, “Yeah, right.”

He attempted to breathe evenly. “Nothing happened,” he gritted out.

“You know, I thought maybe Greendale changed you. I thought maybe your new lawyer gig would have been good for you, but I guess I was wrong. We all were.”

Well that hurt. “What the hell, Britta?” He looked over at her, sad and angry. “I told you. Nothing. Happened. And don’t tell me that I don’t care about Pierce! I dropped everything to be here.”

Finally, she looked at him and noticed he was completely serious. She realized she went too far and she shrunk a little in her seat. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “I guess I’m just a little on edge. With Pierce and everything.”

“Yeah well,” he scoffed. “It’s great to know you think so little of me.” He kept his eyes on the road.

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean it.” He decided not to respond further, because he wanted to end it. But once again, because life hated him, she wanted to keep talking. “So…if nothing happened with Annie, why was she in your room?” She glanced at him, skeptically.

He rolled his eyes. “She was worried about Pierce.”

 Her demeanor changed and she looked downwards. “Do you think he’ll be okay?” Her voice was small, uncertain.

Jeff sighed, no energy left to feign positivity yet again. “I don’t know,” he said truthfully. He didn’t tell Annie that of course, but he figured Britta could take it.

She was silent for the rest of the ride.

\---

When they reached the hospital, they headed straight for Pierce’s room, where they found some doctors speaking to Gilbert. They all crowded together, just as the doctor gave a small smile and brief nod and slipped out the door. They all looked to Gilbert, waiting.

“What did he say?” Annie asked, her voice brimming with emotion.

Jeff’s heart sunk as soon as he heard Gilbert sigh and look to the floor.

“He was in a lot of pain last night so they gave him medication to put him at ease. They’re concerned because he hasn’t woken up yet. But the most we can do now is just wait.” He folded his hands behind his back and continued to look at the floor.

Jeff sighed and ran a hand down his face. Everyone had been hoping for good news, but now Jeff scanned the room to see everyone’s somber expressions. Even Abed, who usually looked indifferent, stood there blinking at the floor. Shirley held her cross and closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer, while Troy looked from Britta and back to Jeff, waiting for them to say something. Britta just stood avoiding eye contact with everyone. And then there was Annie. Oh Annie. She sent a stake right through his heart. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she curled in on herself, looking sadly at Pierce who was hooked up to a thousand and one machines. Jeff was the only one who knew how much this whole thing was affecting her, so without a second thought, he reached out for her shoulder and carefully pulled her into him. She let out a soft sob into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

He didn’t care what anyone thought. Not Britta or Abed, or anyone else who thought something was going on with them. He just held her close and let her cry. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered in her ear, trying to convince her, convince himself.

\---

Eventually, they left the tiny hospital room and made their way into the waiting area. Shirley spent most of the time reading from her bible, Troy and Abed took turns keeping Gilbert company, and Britta kept herself busy by flipping through the month-old magazines scattered throughout the room. Annie on the other hand, wasn’t doing much. She stayed close by Jeff most of the day, resting her head against him as they sat next to each other in the hospital chairs. It reminded him of what it was like to be wrapped up around her just hours before. He thought of how he wished he could do it again.

But he forced himself to think of other things, so he tried to answer emails from his clients while on his phone, but he could barely concentrate with all of the commotion going on around them. At one point though, he needed some peace and quiet, so he decided to go scope out some space down the hallway. And as much as he hated doing it, he had to leave Annie.

“Hey,” he said softly, looking down at her. She met his eyes with her cheek pressed against his arm. “I have a…work thing,” he held up his phone as he spoke, “that I have to take care of. I’ll be right back, okay?”

She looked at him, trying to read his expression but she eventually nodded and pulled herself away. Her cheek was red and indented with lining of his shirt. It sent a shot of longing through his heart. He let out a small sigh and left the waiting area.

And that was how he found himself in some secluded nurse’s lounge down the hall. It was empty so he slipped in and sat on the edge of one of the tables. He pulled out his phone and returned to his task, and after reading the few client emails he had, he found the one from Alan that he received yesterday afternoon. The asshole was offering him his old job back. Apparently, he heard through the grapevine that Jeff’s firm was failing and was willing to give him some work. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, hating the fact he was actually considering Alan’s offer.

What the hell else was he going to do? He was failing. He was running out of options and he had no idea how to fix any of it. He felt selfish for even thinking about it all while his friend was practically dying, but right now Jeff’s own situation was practically life or die-slowly-from-the-lack-of-money-in-his-bank-account.

 He was about twenty seconds away from calling Alan when Annie slowly made her way into the room.

He startled. “Oh hey,” Jeff said, attempting to hide the fact that he was just about to hit a new all-time low.

“You okay?” She walked towards him while scoping out the room. She was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

She knew. She always knew. “Yeah,” he lied. “Yeah.”

She finally stopped in front of him and looked right into his eyes. She placed her hand on his forearm, “What’s going on?” The touching. It became easier after last night, like neither of them gave it a second thought.

He let out a long and sad breath, not meeting her eyes. “My um, my firm isn’t doing so well.” He swallowed. “And I don’t think I can save it.”

“Jeff…” She stepped in closer between his legs and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. “I’m so sorry.”

He brought his arms up around her and let silence fall over them. She held him for a while, and it was the best thing he’d felt since that morning. She eventually pulled away so she could look at him. She was still close enough to add another layer of ink to his chest, so he let her fingers draw the patterns. It felt as warm and soothing as it did last night.

“How long?”

He shrugged shaking his head. “The last few months or so.”

“There’s got to be something we can do.” _We_. He smiled sadly at her. “I’ll help you, we’ll figure it out.”

He gently tugged at the hem of her shirt. “I don’t think there’s much else we can do.”

“We can try,” she whispered.

He was quiet for a moment, but something about her presence, the feeling over her warm touches, made him open up in a way he hadn’t allowed himself in years. “You ever feel like no matter what you do, nothing is ever good enough?” He hated himself for throwing himself a pity party but he really didn’t feel much else lately and he knew Annie wouldn’t roll her eyes. “I tried, Annie. I really tried…and I still couldn’t do it.” He sighed. “And it really hurts this time.”

Her wide eyes didn’t stray from his for a second. She brought her hands up to his shoulders. “Don’t stop trying.”

“I don’t…I don’t know what else to do.”

Her hand caressed his face and she stroked his cheek with her thumb. Just like this morning.

He turned his face into her caress. “And now Pierce…”

There was a sharp intake of breath as she rested her forehead to his. His hands were on her waist. “Maybe…” She began, her voice shaking. “Maybe I can make it hurt less.” She pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek, awfully close to the corner of his mouth.

“Annie…”

He brought her closer and they breathed heavily. Their faces so close, their lips just barely brushing…about to give into something that they were both craving since that morning. That they needed. Jeff felt the softness of her breath as he made the decision to lean towards her lips. But all movements halted when the sound of someone coming in the room startled them, and they pulled their faces apart so fast that Jeff was sure he had whiplash. It took a moment for their hands to catch up so it was another few seconds before he let go of her and she removed her hands from his neck.

It was Abed. “He’s awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Part III.


End file.
